Aishiteru, Tsukimorikun
by akai chibi seme
Summary: I love u, Tsukimori-kun" that title means. Seiso gakuen will make a concert for musician from gen ed students and music students! Sorry sucks at summaries, Read please....
1. prologue

Disclaimer: La corda d'oro is Yuki Kure's and KOEI's, but the OC is mine....he is cute, right? ^^

Aishiteru means 'i love u', well can u guess which pairing on this fic? KahokoxLen? RyotaroxKahoko? Or KahokoxOC? Just read it,ok? You will found it by yourself....

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Boy's change room

After soccer lesson, Ryotaro and his friends of soccer club changed their training shirt into gen ed uniform.

"Tsuchiura, c'mon, are you finished?" said Sasaki.

"Eto…where is my trouser? Go on then. I will back to class alone," replied Ryotaro. He was half-naked.

"If you didn't find your trouser, just tell me." Sasaki and other members leaving Ryotaro alone in change room. He looked for his uniform's trouser on locker. 'Wait…I put my uniform on my own locker, didn't I?' Ryotaro stroke his hair.

"Hee, what a cute boxers that you wear now," someone came from behind lockers. "I like your broad chest."

Ryotaro was surprised. The haired grey guy appeared in front of him. That guy was wearing department music's uniform with red scarf. His hand were gripped a white trouser. Ryotaro knew that trouser is his.

"Hey, give my trouser back!" Ryotaro shouted angrily.

"How boring! Why you don't curious at me? You must be said 'Who are you?' or 'where are you come from?' " Said that grey haired guy. He felt disappointed with Ryotaro's reaction.

"I don't have business with the weird guy who stole my trouser! I want my trouser back!"

"Ok, here you go, Mr. Gen ed's pianist," The grey haired guy threw that trouser to Tsuchiura. "But I'd prefer you on that cute boxers than you on gen ed uniform."

That grey haired guy went outside the change room.

"Damn music department student!" Ryotaro started to wear his uniform.

"Hey, I wonder who is he?"

Meanwhile,

"Kahoko-chan!" the grey haired guy hugged Kahoko from behind.

"Hey, Katsuya-kun…Where were you going? I was looking for you," said Kahoko worriedly.

"I met Ryotaro Tsuchiura, we had a little chat and…. he is a bad tempered guy, I think."

"Where did you meet him?" Kahoko said with curious sounds.

"At boy's change room," Katsuya replied quickly.

"Hmm…I guess you'd like to saw him naked, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I love his broad chest!" replied Katsuya.

Kahoko sighed.

Katsuya stared at bento boxes on Kahoko's hand. "So, what kind of bento that you bring for me?"

"My mom makes onigiri and sausage shaped octopus for us."

"Great. Let's go to the roof," Katsuya held Kahoko's hand warmly. It made Kahoko's face blushing.

"Hey, Why you…holds my hand?" asked Kahoko.

"Because we have a unbreakable relationship," Katsuya replied calmly.

Kanazawa and Kira stared that couple from teacher's room. Kanazawa sighed as he read Katsuya's bio on clip folder.

"Katsuya Igarashi, huh." Kanazawa put clip folder on his desk. "What was special thing of that transferred student?"

"Yeah, his looks as same as ordinary students at all," Kira said with a straight face. Kanazawa scratched his hair. He looks confused with Kira's comment. That cold man never explaining what he wanted to say clearly.

"So, why you choose him for this competition?"

"Because he hide his amazing music skill on that cheerful face," Kira sat on sofa. "I'm sure he will be a good accompanist for Tsukimori."

* * *

Prologue finished! The complication will be wrote on next chapter!! Don't forget to review and read next chapter ^_^

Honto ni arigatou for reading, minna xD


	2. a good acompanist

Disclaimer: la corda d'oro isn't mine

Sorry for the late uploading, this week i was very busy cz i will prepare for final exam...wish me luck! .

Saa, happy reading!

* * *

-Class 2-2, break time-

Kahoko was chatting with her two best friends, Nao and Mio. Kishida-sensei came to her class.

"Kahoko Hino?" Kishida-sensei called Kahoko.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Kanazawa-san said that all of concour participants should come to conference room, he want to talk about something important."

'Something important? I wonder what's that about….' Kahoko frowned. After bowed and thanked to Kishida-sensei, she walked to the conference room near music department building.

"Kahoko-chan!!" suddenly, someone hugged her from behind. It was Katsuya Igarashi, the new transferred student who really close with Kahoko.

"Katsuya-kun," Kahoko turned back. "What are you doing here? It's gen ed department building!"

"Someone that named Kanazawa-sensei said I should come to conference room, and also concour participants. So I came here to look for you, Kahoko-chan." Katsuya smiled, his smile looked very innocent.

"You don't know where the conference room is, did you?" Kahoko sighed, but smile appeared on her face quickly. A soft smile.

"Hey you, music-department's-weird-person," someone was talking behind them. Both of them turned back. Ryotaro Tsuchiura. Kahoko realized that they passed 2-5 class.

"Hey too, green-boxers-pianist," Katsuya replied with such an innocent smile. That smile made Ryotaro sulky. Silence, the atmosphere around them became heavy. On this situation, Kahoko would break the silence.

"Mmm…so…you guys had introduced each other?" Kahoko made a fake smile. Actually, she didn't know what kind of conversation to broke that silence.

"I think this guy know me well, but I don't know who is he." Ryotaro smirked.

"Yesterday you said that my name was not your business, right?" said Katsuya.

"Yeah, because yesterday you suddenly came and stole my trouser! Of course I still surprised with your weird act!" Ryotaro stroke his green hair.

"Well, my name is Katsuya Igarashi, im a new transferred student here." Katsuya shake Ryotaro's hand.

"Ah…nice to meet you, Igarashi…" Ryotaro frowned.

"Guys, come on, Kanazawa-sensei is waiting for us!" Kahoko called them. She walked preceding them and leaved those guys alone.

'What's kind of relationship between Hino and this guy? They looks so close,' Ryotaro stared curiously at Katsuya.

Katsuya chuckled, "What are you staring at?"

Ryotaro surprised. He didn't know Katsuya realized that he was staring at Katsuya. "No…nothing,"

"Hmmm," Katsuya smiled. "You are so adorable, Mr. Green-boxers-pianist." said Katsuya. He ran into Kahoko and approached her.

Those innocent words made Ryotaro frizzing up like snowman. He never heard someone call him 'cute' before Katsuya. And he doesn't know which a 'cute' side of him.

-Conference room-

"Ah, you already come Tsuchiura, Hino and….Igarashi" Kanazawa stared at the three students who already coming.

"Hey, who's he? Nice to meet you, new friend!!" Kazuki said with a brightly smile.

"Hihara, we must introduce ourselves to him," Azuma showed his prince-soft-smile.

"Nice to meet you…." Shoko said shyly. Beside her, there was Keiichi who's still sleeping on his chair.

"Woooow!! You guys are concour participants, right? Ah, my name is Katsuya Igarashi, nice to meet you." Katsuya bowed.

"So, why you call us to come here?" asked Ryotaro.

Kanazawa released a long breath. "A new chairman want to make a violin concour from gen ed students and music students,"

"Could it be…" Azuma lifted his chin.

"Yes, from gen ed, I will take Hino and Tsuchiura as her accompanist." said Kanazawa with his usual indolently sound.

"Heeeh?! Two of us?" Both Ryotaro and Kahoko surprised.

"And from music department….Tsukimori and Igarashi as his accompanist," Kanazawa looked at Katsuya. "Igarashi, I've heard from your previous school that you are good at piano, right?"

Katsuya replied calmly. "It's my pleasure if I can join this concour, but…I think I can't play piano again,"

Kahoko stared worriedly at Katsuya. She knew why Katsuya said such a sad things like that. Suddenly, she heard the sound of opened door.

"Kanazawa-sensei, sorry for being late…" Len said with his expressionless face.

"It's okay…oh, Tsukimori, he is your accompanist for violin concour. His name is Katsuya Igarashi" Kanazawa pointed at Katsuya.

Katsuya didn't say anything. He kept stare at Len.

'Is he a good pianist to be my accompanist? I heard he was transferred from an elite school, but I still not sure about his ability' Len frowned as he stared at Katsuya.

Katsuya approached Len, slowly.

Katsuya pressed his lip against Len's.

But Len kept quiet and didn't do any rebellious act. Everyone was shocked when they looked that two guys were kissing in front of them. Especially Kahoko, who felt a sharp jolt stabbed on her chest. After broke the kiss, Katsuya whispered to Len's ear.

"I love you, Tsukimori-kun" that soft voice said.

Len was blushed, his first kiss stolen by a **guy** who he didn't know well.

"Hmm…" Outside the conference room, Amou smirked as she took a picture of that kissing guy from window. "That transferred student from an elite male high school is an advantage to me, I'm sure it will be a big scoop!"

* * *

shonen- ai scene! i really like to write it ^^

thanks for reading! review please...u can write any advices or flames


End file.
